


Thats MY Boyfriend

by WolfInTheStars



Series: Wolf-in-the-Stars Tumblr Prompts and AU's [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harassment, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInTheStars/pseuds/WolfInTheStars





	

_Ask:_ HI,,I JUST WANTED TO SAY I LOVE YOUR BLOG! YOUR WRITING IS AMAZING,, I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD DO SOMETHING WITH POSSESSIVE REMUS ? XXX PLEASEEEE

_(_ **_Pre-warning_ ** _: This gets a little_ **_nsfw and smutty_ ** _toward the end)_

* * *

 

\- It had gradually gotten worse since Sirius and he had finally started dating.

\- He always felt immensely jealous whenever someone flirted, spoke to, or even _looked_ at Sirius in a certain way.

\- But they were just friends then, so Remus didn’t have any say as to who could spend time with Sirius or not.

\- But now that they were actually together?

\- He would not _stand_ for it.

\- He would never, ever tell Sirius who he could and couldn’t talk to - he wasn’t like that.

\- Sirius was his own person who made his own decisions.

\- But he would make sure that other people knew that Sirius wasn’t on the market.

\- That Sirius already had someones heart to look after, and that his heart already belonged to someone else.

\- And that someone was **Remus J Lupin**.

\- So when that Ravenclaw, Gildeory Lockhart, came near him that day, Remus’ possessive levels _hit.the.roof._

\- Because he wasn’t _Lockharts_.

\- Sirius was _his_ boyfriend.

\- And everyone knew that the notorious, egotist Lockhart wouldn’t stop until he had what (and who) he wanted.

\- But he would **NOT** get Sirius.

\- (Not that Sirius would ever give someone like him the time of day anyway)

\- Remus had just walked into the Great Hall at Dinner to see it

\- Lockhart had plodded himself down in the saved seat for Remus, and scooted up next to Sirius a little too close for anyone’s liking.

\- Sirius had shot a pleading look of help to James who wasn’t paying much attention because Lily had just sat down on his other side. 

\- Peter just audibly gulped because he knew he wouldn’t be much help getting rid of the Ravenclaw 

\- “Why, hello there, Sirius! You are looking incredibly handsome today, but you do everyday, don’t you? It’s a good job, too. We handsome men of Hogwarts have a status to uphold. How darling would it be if we … upheld it together, hey? Tonight, perhaps?” He winked. 

\- “Erm … no. I have a boyfriend …”

\- “Pfft, Lupin? Please. You could do _so_ much better than him. Like me, for example.” 

\- He not-so-subtly raked his eyes up and down Sirius’ body making him feel sick and like a used object.

\- Unknowingly to Lockhart or Sirius, Remus had stopped behind them, his eyes cold and deadly. 

\- “Merlin, your hair just looks beautiful today. Do you wear any product?”

\- Then he did the unthinkable.

\- He reached up his hand ready to touch Sirius’ hair.

\- **No-one** but Remus could touch that hair.

\- Remus grabbed ahold of Lockharts wrist before he could get any further and squeezed it.

\- _Hard_.

\- Lockhart winced and groaned loudly.

\- “AHH! WHAT THE _FUCK_?!” 

\- “Oh, dear. Did I hurt your weak, little wrist there, Gildeory? Such a shame.”

\- James and Lily looked up at the scream to see a murderous looking Remus, and an extremely smug looking Sirius.

\- James gave them an obvious lopsided smirk where as Lily’s was a little more subtle but no less there.

\- “I guess thats what happens when you try to touch my boyfriend, or flirt with him when he clearly doesn’t want it.” 

\- “I’m just … I’m offering him something _better_.”

\- Then they all heard a deafening _click_.

\- And a very shrill scream.

\- “Oooh, that sounded **_p a i n f u l,_** didn’t it, Pads?” 

\- “It sure did, Moony!” He smirked. “Looks like he won’t be able to, oh what was the word he used? _Uphold_ anything tonight.”

\- “You’re … fucking … _insane_ … Lupin! He’s … not … even … worth … it. I was … just looking … for  a little … fun.” 

\- Remus pulled Gildeory up by his broken wrist and grabbed ahold of his collar with his other hand.

\- Gildeory looked petrified.

\- “You listen to me and you listen to me good, you piece of shit. Sirius isn’t looking for a bit of _fun_ , and especially not with a prick like you. I am his boyfriend. And you will treat him with _respect_ and **not** as a piece of meat you can get at a deli. Now you better fuck off before I break more than just your wrist.” 

\- “What on earth is going on here, Mr Lupin?” Professor McGonagall snapped from behind them.

\- Remus let go and pushed Lockhart away from him, his eyes burning holes into Lockharts.

\- “Lockhart was sexual harassing Sirius, Ma’am. I was teaching him what happens to someone when they don’t take no as an answer.”

\- “Is this true?” She asked to the table at large.

\- Everyone around them nodded widely, Sirius especially.

\- “No it is not! I offered him a choice between me and you and you got violent! Clearly you’re self conscious cause you knew Sirius would say yes to me in a heartbeat over some _scruffy freak_ like you.”

-“What did you just say?” He growled, stepping closer, making Gilderoy jump back, scared. 

\- But McGonagall placed her hand on Remus’ shoulder, making him stop.

\- “No, Sirius said no to you! And then you attempted to touch him after he said no. You didn’t have Sirius’ consent. That is the definition of Sexual Harassment, Lockhart.” Lily snapped.

\- “Oh, what do you know, you _bitch_?”

\- “ _What_ did you just call me?” Lily slammed her hands down onto the table and rose in her seat, as did James and Sirius ready for a fight.

\- McGonagall sighed.

\- “Lupin, 10 points from Gryffindor. We do never resort to violence, _do we boys_?” 

\- She turned to look at both James and Sirius who looked a little sheepish and sat back down. 

\- Lily followed a moment later, her glare not leaving Lockhart.

\- “20 points from Ravenclaw, and detention for you, Mr Lockhart.”

\- “Detention?! Professor, he broke my wrist and he just got ten points off! I was the victim here!”

\- “No, Mr Lockhart. I believe Mr Black was the victim here. Now off to Madam Pomfrey with you before I decided to take further points for speaking back to a Professor.”

\- Grumbling under his breath, he turned and stomped off toward the medical bay.

\- “Thank you, Professor.” Sirius smiled.

\- With a curt nod, she returned to the head table.

\- Remus reached out to take ahold of Sirius’ hand and pulled him up to his feet and out of the Hall.

\- “I’ll bring you guys some food then, yeah?!” James shouted after them like the mother hen that he was.

\- But neither cared that they didn’t have any dinner. 

\- In the corridor outside the Great Hall, Remus dragged Sirius behind a tapestry and backed him up against the wall.

\- He quickly nuzzled into the side of Sirius’ neck, placing wet, open mouth kisses to his pulse point.

\- “I can smell that bastard on you.” He growled, running his hands down Sirius’ sides and underneath his shirt.

\- He started nipping at his neck making Sirius’ eye’s roll to the back of his head as he let out a soft moan.

\- “Moony…”

\- “I hate seeing people near you, wanting you. They can’t have you.”

\- “No, no one but you can …”

\- Remus made quick work of Sirius’ trouser buttons and pushed his hand inside, kneading the front of his boxers.

\- “Tell me you want me.” He whispered, his fingers crawling up to the waistband.

\- “Oh … oh _Merlin_ , I want you, Moony.”

“Tell me you need me?” His tongue traced long his neck and up to his ear, nibbling at the lobe.

\- “I … I need you. _Godric_ , I need you.” 

\- Remus’ hand took ahold of Sirius’ member. He pulled away from his neck and placed his lips just in front of Sirius’ and stared him in the eyes.

\- “Tell me you love me?” He whispered, the insecurity clear in his voice.

\- “I love you, Remus.” He whispered back with as much honesty and enthusiasm as he could, his breath tingling against his lips.

\- Then Remus pressed his mouth against Sirius’ hard and lustful.

\- His tongue toyed with Sirius’.

\- His hand squeezed just right over the head of Sirius’ cock, and tugged rapidly.

\- Sirius bit down on the bottom of Remus’ lip to contain his moan.

\- He loved it when Remus’ got like this, when he let his dominant side take control. 

\- Remus pulled away from the Sirius’ lips and started kissing his way down Sirius’ neck and dropped down onto his knees, taking Sirius’s deep into his mouth and sucked him down in one.

\- Sirius threw one of his hands into his mouth to muffle the sound, his other hand gripping the back of Remus’ hair.

\- “Oh, Remus … oh Go-Go _-Godric_! I’m … oh, I’m gonna …”

\- Remus pulled off with a pop and started up at Sirius, running his tongue against the slit.

\- Merlin, he was so hot like this.

\- “Cum for me, Sirius.”

\- He painfully slowly took Sirius back down into his throat and moaned around the him whilst sucking, his eyes keeping contact with Sirius’.

\- His breathing was hitched as he just stared back.

\- Then Remus’ started bobbing his head and Sirius couldn’t control himself any longer.

\- With a loud moan, Sirius exploded down Remus’ throat who swallowed it down hungrily.

\- After lapping up the remaining cum, he returned to his feet.

\- He tucked Sirius back into his pants and kissed softly against his neck.

\- Sirius was breathing deeply, trying to catch his breath.

\- “Moony … holy _crap_.”

\- Remus chuckled against his neck.

\- “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He whispered in his ear.

\- “Do … do you want me to?” Sirius whispered back, running his hand long Remus’ thigh and up to his mound.

\- But Remus just shook his head and laced his fingers with Sirius’.

\- “Maybe later. For now, let’s get up to our room … there’s still about half an hour left of Dinner.” He winked.

\- Catching onto what Remus meant, Sirius gave him a flirtatious smile.

\- “Well, we can’t leave the dorm empty like that, can we?”

\- Stumbling out from behind the tapestry, they turned the corner to see Lockhart stood there, arm wrapped up (and still broken), blushed and embarrassed after clearly hearing the end of their little rendezvous.

\- Sirius stood tall and threw his shoulders back and swagged pass him.

\- Remus looked smug and held Sirius closer to his person.

\- “I definitely don’t think you would be better than Remus, Locky.” Sirius smirked, earning a small kiss to the side of his neck. 

\- He tugged at Remus’ arm and started to run up the stairs toward their dorm, giggling and turning every so often to steal small kisses from Remus.

\- And Remus just smiled widely and started to chase him up the stairs.

\- He never had to worry about loosing Sirius to a dick like Lockhart.


End file.
